My Step Sister Miley
by Lilly-Jackson
Summary: What happens when Mr.Stewart gets engaged?What will Miley think when 'Dad' Is going to marry her best friends Mom?PLEASE R&R! Moliver with a slight side of LillyJackson!Chapter 8 is up!
1. They Find Out

**They Find Out**

"What?!?!?!?!?!?!"Miley yelled at Mr. Stewart.

"I cant believe you asked Ms.Oken to marry you!How could you do that to me?Oliver is my best friend!"Miley yelled.

"Well...Now he can be your best friend and stepbrother.Look at the bright side Bud,You'll see him everyday."Mr .Stewart said.

"Plus...She already said yes.So nothing you say is going you say is going to change that.She Is probably telling Oliver right now."Mr. Stewart said to his kids.

"Can I say something?"Jackson asked.

"Sure son what do you want to say?"Mr. Stewart asked Jackson.

"I think it is great that you are marrying Ms.Oken.Even though I don't really know what to call her now. Should I still call her Ms.Oken"Jackson asked Mr. Stewart.

"No,I don't think you should call her 'Ms.Oken' because she wont be 'Ms.Oken' anymore she will be 'Mrs. Stewart'.I guess you should just call her by her first name,Susan."Mr. Stewart explained.

"I don't care what you call her.But I am not calling her Mom!"Miley yelled and ran up the stairs.

She tried to call Lilly first but it went straight to voicemail so then she called Oliver.He didn't answer either.She was all alone.

Oliver POV

"Oliver can you come down here please?I have something to tell you."Ms.Oken yelled up the stairs.

Oliver jumped up from his spot on the floor where he was doing his homework.He walked down the stairs and asked his mom,"What-cha-want?"

"I think you should sit down for this."Ms.Oken said.

"Did someone die?"Oliver asked sadly.

"No,no one died.But I don't think you are going to like this very much."Ms. Oken said sadly.

"Why?Are we moving?I hope we're not moving. I couldn't stand leaving Miley and Lilly."Oliver said sadly.

"Well we are going to movie eventually but not very far.Just think of what I am going to say as a good thing."Ms.Oken told Oliver.

"JUST SAY IT!"Oliver exclaimed.

"Don't get a attitude with me boy!"Mrs. Oken warned him.

"I'm not Mom."Oliver stated clearly aggravated.

"I am getting married!"Ms.Oken (soon to be Mrs. Stewart) screamed.

"To who????"Oliver asked.

"Um...well...you know him pretty well..."

"Spit it out!"Oliver said.

"Robbie Ray Stewart!!!!"

"Your Kidding! I didn't even know that you two were going out!"Oliver yelled.

He was not taking this very well."Stop yelling at me!I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't think that this would get this serious.But I love Robbie,and Robbie Loves me,nothing is going to change that!"Ms. Oken yelled.

"I am going to go upstairs!"Oliver said and ran up to his room.

Oliver called Miley after about 20 minutes of just thinking.

"Hello?"Miley said. "

Hey.Did your dad tell you yet?"Oliver asked.

"Yeah,he did.How could he do that to us?"Miley asked him.

"I don't know,but look on the bright side.We will get to spend more time together."Oliver said trying to make her _and _hinmself feel better.

"That is what my dad said."Miley said sadly.

"I have to go dinner is ready,"Oliver lied.

"Okay I will talk to you later,Bye!"Miley said.

"Yeah,Bye Miley." Oliver didn't understand it but he had been lying a lot lately. Especially to himself.

**A week later**

"Mom!I'm done packing...I am going down to the beach!" Oliver yelled as he walked out of his all packed up room.

He walked down the beach, he saw Miley sitting in the sand about 20 feet away crying.He ran over there and asked, "What Is wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

"No,no one hurt me, Big Brother." Miley said laughing through her tears.

"Then what's wrong?" Oliver asked ignoring the 'Big Brother' comment.

"Its just I like the living arrangement I have now. I...don't...want...a...new...mom."Miley said In between sobs.

"Oh its okay Miley. Don't cry. She's not a new Mom she is just a mother like figure."Oliver said.

"You got that from a movie."Miley said into his shoulder that she had been crying on.

"Oh that's okay.It still means the same thing."Oliver said.

"Your such a Doughnut." Miley said with a giggle.

Authors Note- I am sorry,I didn't know what Olivers mom's name was,So I just named her 'Susan'

If you like it Review.

If you want me to continue Review.

If you don't like it Review.

If you don't want me to continue Review.

JUST REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. They Move In

**Authors Note **

**Thank you for all the reviews!I love reviews! Please Keep It Up!!!!! **

**They Move In**

**  
This chapter takes place about three weeks later **

"This box is really heavy," Jackson grunted while carrying a box into the old guest room(It is Oliver's now).He set the box down on the bed and opened it up inside it was clothes?" Why are your clothes so heavy?" Jackson asked Oliver curiously. "They're not heavy...Your just weak." Oliver said with a smirk. "No I'm not! They're heavy!" Jackson argued."Whatever," Oliver said while walking back outside to get more boxes.

"Susan? Where are you?"Mr. Stewart asked. "I'm In here Robbie,"Susan called from there bedroom.  
"What are you doing in here all by yourself?"Robbie asked her as he walked in the room. "Its just I still miss him. Robert that is...I still miss him."Susan said and started crying. "I am sorry...I know I shouldn't miss him. I mean I have a fiance...I shouldn't miss my ex-husband.Are you mad at me?"Susan asked Robbie sadly. "Of course I'm not mad!I mean Robert only died last year...I didn't even date for almost 5 years after Rose (Miley mother "Rose Mary Stewart")died."Mr. Stewart said to Susan trying to make her feel better."Oh Robbie I am so lucky to have someone like you."Susan said and then hugged Robbie.

Miley POV

Oliver walked up to Miley's door and was just about to knock when he heard Miley yell, "Come in Oliver!".  
"It just kinda freaks me out how you do can do that. I didn't even make a noise.AND you weren't even looking at the door!!!"Oliver exclaimed. Oliver walked over toward Miley and saw that she was crying again."Miley what's wrong now?"Oliver asked sitting beside her on the floor near the window.  
"Its just all this is happening way to fast. I mean three weeks ago I didn't even know that my dad was dating your mom... And now,you and your mom are moving in."Miley said very sadly.  
"Oh Miley...Its okay..."Oliver said pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair.  
"Don't worry it is all going to be great.We are going to one big happy family."Oliver said trying to convince her and himself.'_Oh Oliver Is being so sweet,I just love him. WHAT?!?!? Did I really just think that?I cant be thinking that!!!!I mean he is my soon-to-be step brother!!!!!And besides he would never like me,Well at least not the way I like him.'_Miley thought.  
"Miley?Hello?Are you asleep?Hmm must be asleep."Oliver said.  
_'What am I supposed to do now?He thinks I am asleep, Because I was too embarrassed to say anything.well I might as well just lay her in his arms until he moves or says something.'_ Miley thought.

_'I cant believe that my Mom is getting Married to my Crush's Dad.It it just isn't right!Now me and Miley will never ever in a bizillion years get together.And that is that.'_ Oliver thought. Miley chanced it and opened her eyes very quickly looked at Oliver's who was looking at her and then closed her eyes again.But she wasn't fast enough and Oliver saw her eyes look at him and then close really quickly.

"I didn't think you were ever going to wake up."Oliver said with a small laugh.

"How long was I asleep?"Miley asked Oliver trying to make him believe that she really was asleep.

"Ummmmmm,about 20 minutes."Oliver told her.

"Really?"Miley asked him not quite believing that she had been thinking about him that long.

"Yup.Now would you be so kind and get off me so I can finish getting my stuff out of the Moving van?"Oliver asked her nicely.

"Do I have to?I mean you are so comfy!"Miley blushed as she realized what she had said and quickly jumped up and ran out of the room.

"You didn't have to get up that fast!"Oliver shouted after her but she didn't even hear him.  
"I might as well go finish getting my stuff out of the Van..."Oliver mumbled to himself.

Jackson POV

"I'M GOING TO THE BEACH!!!"Jackson yelled as he ran outside.  
He drove to Rico's and saw Lily sitting there all bored staring off in space and said, "Hey Lilly what's up? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Sorry I just kinda spaced out.What did you say?" Lilly said while looking at Jackson.

"Oh I just said 'What have you been doing lately, I haven't seen you in a while.'"

"Me?I haven't really been doing much of anything." Lilly said with a sigh.

"Well you look thirsty.Want me to get you anything?" Jackson asked.

"No,you don't have to do that." Lilly said.

"I want to...Now what do you want?" Jackson basically told her that he was going to buy her something if she wanted him to or not.

"Okay,If you insist! I'll have a Orange slushi." Lilly said in a over-dramatic voice.

"Okay,I'll have a Chocolate shake and the lady will have a...Orange Slushi?" Jackson asked Lilly while telling the guy at Rico's what he wanted.

"Yeah,"Lilly said while nodding her head.

They got their drinks and talked about what had been going on with them lately until dark when Lilly said, "Oh no...I forgot that I was supposed to pick Laurie up from her friends house at 5:00!What time is it????" Lilly asked Jackson.

"Uh...Its 5:45 need a ride?" Jackson asked.

"Yes!!!I would be so grateful!!!!" Lilly yelled and grabbed his hand as drug him Into the parking lot and said, "Where's your car???"

"Over there, "Jackson pointed to his car about 30 feet away.

"Come on we got to go!" Lilly yelled as she ran over to Jackson's car dragging him behind her.

They got in the car and went to Karen's house to pick up Laurie when they got there it was 6:15 Lilly ran Inside and apologized for being so late. "I lost track of the time,"Lilly said as she walked out of the house with her little sister Laurie behind her.

Lilly walked over toward Jacksons car and asked him,"Would you mind giving me and Laurie a ride home?"

"Of course not,Hop right In"Jackson said.

Laurie looked at Jackson and said,"Lilly's right...You are cute."

"Laurie!"Lilly yelled at he sister.

"I didn't really say that.She is just trying to embarrass me."Lilly said trying to convince Jackson.

"Well it worked,you should see your face!"Laurie said with a giggle.

"We're Here!"Lilly said happily then glared at Laurie and said,"Laurie Go Inside!"

"I don't wanna,"Laurie whined.

"GO! I want to talk to Jackson,"Lilly said and looked at Laurie and said,"Alone."

"Fine,"Laurie said and got out of the car and slammed the car door behind her.

"Hey!Watch it!You wanna buy me a new car door?"Jackson exclaimed.

"Thanks alot for everything...I also had a really fun time today."Lilly said as soon as Laurie weent inside.

"Oh Its nothing,I had a really fun time today too."Jackson said while looking at Lilly.

"LILLIAN GRACE TRUSCOTT YOU GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!"A very angry Mrs. Truscott screamed out the front door.

"I guess I better go."Lilly said and bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah,you probably should."Jackson said saddly.

"Look I'll come by tomorro to help everybody un-pack okay?"Lily asked while getting ready to get out of the car.

"Okay,See you then...Bye!"Jackson said.

"Bye Jackson,"Lilly said right before she gently shut the car door and ran in the house so quicky you couldn't of said 'Hannah Montana'

"LILLAN WHAT ON EARTH MADE YOU GET THER OVER AN HOUR LATE TO GO PICK UP YOUR SISTER?SHE'S YOUR SISTER LILLY,HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT HER?"Mrs. Truscott yelled at Lilly.

"MAYBE I WAS BUSY MOM! EVER THINK THAT?!?!?!"Lilly screamed right back at her.

"WHO WERE YOU WITH?!?!?!"Mrs. Truscott eXploded.

"DOES IT REALLY MATTER WHO I WAS WITH?"Lilly yelled.

And that was all Jackson allowed himself to hear and turned the radio up really loud and backed out of the driveway.

Authors Note

I loved all the reviews!So IF you like the story and want to read more of it...review!!!!!

Sorry that the last chapter was all jumbled up!I tried to keep this one more spaced out!

Also third chapter almost done!!!


	3. Can't A Happy Family Eat Dinner Quietly?

**Can't A Happy Family Just Sit And Eat Dinner Quietly?!?!?!?!?!?**

heyimjennwhatsup - Yeah,I am always open for new Ideas.

MileyCyrus1015 - They do like eachother, they just don't want to admit it yet.

Lilly POV

"LILLAN WHAT ON EARTH MADE YOU GET THER OVER AN HOUR LATE TO GO PICK UP YOUR SISTER? SHE'S YOUR SISTER LILLY, HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT HER?"Mrs. Truscott yelled at Lilly.

"MAYBE I WAS BUSY MOM! EVER THINK THAT?!?!?!"Lilly screamed right back at her.

"WHO WERE YOU WITH?!?!?!"Mrs. Truscott eXploded.

"DOES IT REALLY MATTER WHO I WAS WITH?"Lilly yelled.

"Yes Lilly,It does matter who you were with."Mrs. Truscott said softly.

"I was with...Jackson."Lilly said and looked at her hands.

"Lilly...Was that who you were with when you picked Laurie up?"Mrs. Truscott asked her.

"That's what I just said?"Lily said in a frustrated voice.

"Oh thank god!"Mrs. Truscott said while letting out a sigh of releif.

"What?"Lilly asked, getting angry not being 'in the loop'.

"Mrs. Fisher (Karen's Mom) called after you left asking if I knew that Lilly had picked up Laurie and got In the car with someone and they were driving really fast."Mrs Truscott informed her.

"First of all we way didn't drive fast," Lilly said," Second I wish he would of because your daughter is so nosy!!!!"

"Well I pretty much knew that. I mean Mrs. Fisher will twist and bend something as Inoccent as 'a little girl falling and scraping her knee and some nice man helping her up' into 'This homeless man pushed this sweet little girl down and then yanked her up by her arm'." Mrs. Truscott said.

"Yeah thats good ol' Mrs. Fisher!"Lilly said while wiping a tear from her face.

"I'm gonna go in to my room now."Lilly said while walking towards her bed room.

"Okay,I'll call you when dinners ready."Mrs. Truscott yelled from the kitchen.

"oKay Mom!"Lilly said and shut her door.

She logged on to her computer and saw that Miley was on so she Instant Messaged her.

SK8TR4EVA---What's up ?

: )SmileyMiley( :---Nothing much, you?

SK8TR4EVA---Same here,I just got home.

: )SmileyMiley( :Really? Where did you go?

SK8TR4EVA---Well Okay I'll start from the begining.I was reeally bored and so I figured I'd go to Rico's (I figured Jackson would be there so I would have someone to annoy). But he wasn't there.So about five minutes of me sitting there bored out of my mind-Jackson showed up.We got some drinks and basicly talked the whole day away.And then I remembered something...I forgot to pick up Laurie!It was 5:45 and I was supposed to pick her up at 5!!! So I got Jackson to give me a ride to make me get there faster.We ended up getting there at 6:15 I ran in the house so quick i ever forgot to knock.Anyway as Jackson gave us a ride home Laurie said some very embarrasing things and I got as red as a tomatto a couple of times. when we got home me and Jackson talked some more and then I went inside to get Yelled at by my Mom.And thats about it.

: )SmileyMiley( :---WHAT?!?!?!?

: )SmileyMiley( :---You spent the whole day with _**my**_ brother?I am sure it was horrible :)

SK8TR4EVA---No,Actually I had a really good time.

: )SmileyMiley( :---Really?Gee,thats strange.

: )SmileyMiley( :---I got to go dinner is almost ready!Bye!

: )SmileyMiley( : has signed off line.

Lilly signed off line just as she heard her Mom yell,"DINNERS READY!!!!"

"BE RIGHT OUT MOM!"Lilly yelled her reply.

Oliver POV

"Dinner Is ready!!!!" Susan yelled.

"MMKAY!" could be heard from Jackson and Oliver's room.

"BE RIGHT OUT!" Oliver yelled as he came out of Mileys room and was instantly knocked down by Jackson.

"Sorry Bro,"Jackson said and yanked Oliver back on his feet and then continued to run down the stairs.

"Is it safe?"Miley asked from behind me.

"Yeah,he is all ready down stairs,"Oliver said while rubbing his shoulder.

"Okay,Lets go down stairs."Miley said while walking past him into the hall.

"Yeah,I'm really hungry."Oliver said catching up to her.

"Well then come on!"Miley said as she ran down the stairs.

"Race ya!"Oliver said running infront of her.

"Noooooo!"Miley said as I went past her and she grabbed my sleeve and I fell right infront of her on the steps.

"Owwwww!"I yelled as I fell and then she tripped and fell ontop of me.

"I am really sorry.Are you okay?"Miley asked him.

"Yeah,Yeah,Yeah I'm fine.I might have a goose egg on my head but besides that I am A-O-Kay."Oliver said.

"Now your just trying to make me feel bad,"Miley whined.

"What ever would give you that Idea?"said in a shocked voice.

Oliver stood up and put his hand out to help Miley up off the ground,She took his hand and said,"You know we would have allready been at the table eating dinner if we weren't acting like such kids."

"Yeah,We probably would."Oliver agreed.

They walked into the Dining room and saw that Mr. Stewart, Jackson, and Susan were all sitting at the dinner table eating quietly.

"Why Are Yall All So Quiet?"Miley asked kicking her southern accent into gear.

"Cant a happy family eat dinner quietly?!?!?!?"Susan exclaimed,got up from her chair and ran into her and Robbie's bed room so fast you couldn't of even said 'Sweet Niblets'.

"I guess not,"Oliver mumbled.

Authors Note---

Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter four done!!!!!

Chapter four almost done!

You review.I see the reviews, I get happy.When I get happy,I write new chapters.When I write new chapters,I post new chapters.When I post new chapters,You read the new chapters.You review.I see the reviews, I get happy.When I get happy,I write new chapters.When I write new chapters,I post new chapters.When I post new chapters,You read the new chapters.You review.I see the reviews, I get happy.When I get happy,I write new chapters.When I write new chapters,I post new chapters.When I post new chapters,You review.You read the new chapters.I see the reviews, I get happy.When I get happy,I write new chapters.When I write new chapters,I post new chapters.When I post new chapters,You read the new chapters.You review.**Do you see how the proccess works?Take place in the proccess!!!!!!**


	4. Why Are We Washing Dishes?

**Authors Note!!!**

**I am really sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time...**

**I really thought that I had posted this chapter _and_ the next one...**

**Why Are We Washing The Dishes?**

_"_

_Cant a happy family just sit and eat dinner quietly?!?!?!?"Susan exclaimed,got up from her chair and ran into her and Robbie's bed room so fast you couldn't of even said 'Sweet Niblets'._

_"I guess not,"Oliver mumbled._

Miley and Oliver sat down and began eating dinner quietly.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Miley,Its your turn to do the Dishes,"Mr. Stewart said as he went into his room and shut the door.

"Awwwww,I don't wanna,"Miley whined,but he was all ready out of hearing range.

"I'm gonna go over to Coop's house!"Jackson yelled as he stomped down the stairs and ran right out the door.

"Well,I'll help you do the dishes."Oliver said,"Well if you want my help that is."

"Yeah I would,"Miley said while smiling,"Thanks."

Oliver stood up and walked over toward the sink and looked back at Miley and asked,"Are you coming?"

"Oh,Yeah!"Miley said while shaking her head back and forth.

"I'll wash you dry and put away,Okay?"Miley told Oliver while walking over toward the sink too.

"Okay.I have a question though,"Oliver said with confused look on his face.

"Okay,Ask away,"Miley said while handing him a plate to dry.

"Why are we washing the dishes,when you have a dish-washer?"Oliver asked her.

"My Dad says It builds character.And we use the dish-washer all the time except dinner."Miley said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh,Okay I get it now."Oliver said as he put away the last dish.(A/N They just had to wash the dishes that they just used,And I know it would have taken longer than that just pretend!)

"What do you want to do now?"Oliver asked after about a minute of them just staring at each other.

"Lets see,It is 6:30 in the middle of summer in Malibu.What do you _think_ I want to do?"Miley asked .

"I don't know,That is why I asked you."Oiver told her.

"I WANT TO GO TO THE BEACH!!"Miley exclaimed at Oliver.

"Oh,You know now I see that it is obvious."Oliver said with a smile.

Miley rolled her eyes and asked him, "I am going to go get ready,Do you want to come?"

"Sure,I have to find my bathing suit first though."Oliver said while walking up the stairs beside Miley.

"What do you mean "Find"?"Miley asked him.

''I can't remember what box I put all my trunks in."Oliver said.

"Maybe you should of labled it."Miley said with a roll of the eyes.

"Just go get ready,I'll find it eventually."Oliver said and gave her a little push toward her room,and walked into his and Jackson's.

**About Five Minutes Later**

"You still haven't found it yet?"Miley asked from behind Oliver.

Oliver turned around and he kept opening and closing his mouth untill he said,"N-N-N-No."

"Well let me help you,'' Miley said and bent down on the floor beside him.

_'Why is she not in clothes?She should be fully dressed untill right before we get in the water,then she can take her clothes off and swim in her bathing suit,If you could call it that.I mean if she would have just put clothes on I would be able to continue looking for my swim trunks.But no,why would I be able to that?'_Oliver thought Not being able to look away from her.

"Oliver!My eyes are up here!"Miley screeched at him while pushing his chin up so he was looking at her face.

"Hey!Its not my fault!"Oliver said while walking over to another box,his back towards her.

"What do you mean?Is it not your fault that you keep loking at me?No It is your fault."Miley said walking up behind him

"I mean if you would put some clothes on then I wouldn't get distracted so easily!"Oliver said and then instantly covered his face with his hands knowing that his face probably looked like it was on fire.

"Excuse me?"Miley said and turned him around and saw that he was covering his face.

Oliver moved is fingers so that he could see and said,"You didn't hear what I said?"

"No,I heard what you said.I just don't quite beleive my ears."Miley said.

"Well you better start beleiveing because I really said that."Oliver said akwardly.

"Really?!?!?!"Miley yelled really loud while jumping up and down.

Oliver took his hands off of his face and then looked at Miley with a 'Why in the world is she so happy' look on his face."Why are you so happy?"Oliver asked.

"Because you said that I distracted you!"Miley said while still jumping up and down.

"Yeah,You do distract me...alot,"Oliver said as he watched her bounce up and down and up and down and (I think you get the point).

"Do I distract you in a good way?"Miley asked as she stopped jumping up and down.

"I don't wanna talk about this!!!"Oliver yelled and pulled his trunks out of a box the yelled,"FOUND THEM!!!!"

"Do not change the subject!!!!!!"Miley yelled.

Oliver scrunched his face up,closed his eyes and said,"Yes...You distract me in a very good way."

Miley smiled when she realised that Oliver had said (in a very strange way) that he liked her.But then her smile quickly faded,"Its not fair,Its just not fair."

"What is not fair?"Oliver asked Miley.

"Why did our parents have to get together?"Miley asked.

Oliver walked over toward Miley,wrapped his arms around her and said,"Because they love eachother.Do you think I like the fact that my mom is marrying someone after my Dad just died not even a year ago?No,I don't, but if she was going to marry someone,then I am glad that she is marrying your dad."

"Oliver,Thats so sweet.But because my Dad and your Mom are getting married,We'll never get together,"Miley said into Olivers shoulder.

"Hmm,Well you know I wasn't quite expecting you to say that."Oliver said with a blush on his face.

"Say What?"Miley asked while looking up at him.

"I didn't quite expect you to say 'We'll never get together'."Oliver told her while trying to get his hair out of his face.

"What?You dont like me anymore?"Miley asked while pulling away from him.

"No,No,No!I still like you but I just didn't think you liked me back."Oliver said.

"Well,I do.I do very much so."Miley said while sitting on his bed.

"Well now that we got that out in the open,What are we going to do?"Oliver said while sitting down beside Miley.

"I don't know,I just don't know."Miley said.

Authors Note!!!!!

Okay,They both know that they like eachother now,but how are they going to do anything?

I re-wrote this chapter like 5 times and I am still not very happy with it but I promise the next chapter some thing BIG is going to happen!!!!

You review.I see the reviews, I get happy.When I get happy,I write new chapters.When I write new chapters,I post new chapters.When I post new chapters,You read the new chapters.You review.I see the reviews, I get happy.When I get happy,I write new chapters.When I write new chapters,I post new chapters.When I post new chapters,You read the new chapters.You review.I see the reviews, I get happy.When I get happy,I write new chapters.When I write new chapters,I post new chapters.When I post new chapters,You review.You read the new chapters.I see the reviews, I get happy.When I get happy,I write new chapters.When I write new chapters,I post new chapters.When I post new chapters,You read the new chapters.You review.**Do you see how the process works?Take place in the process!!!!!!**


	5. Your What?

**Authors Note!Sorry that it is so short,I promise that the next chapter will be ALOT longer.**

**Your WHAT!?!??!?!?!?!!?**

Jackson walked into his room and saw Oliver with his arms around Miley and Miley crying softly.

Jackson mouthed,"What is wrong with her?"

Oliver mouthed back,"I'll tell you later,go away."

Jackson nodded and then went to grab his wallet of his desk when he tripped over his skateboard and landed face first in the middle of the room.

Miley looked at him and started giggleing then said,"You Okay?"

"Yeah I am fine," Oliver said.

"Not you!I was asking Jackson if he was okay.Are you okay, Jackson?"Miley said as she hit Oliver on the arm.

"Yeah,I'm good,"Jackson said as he stood up,"Are you Okay?"

"Yeah,I'm good."Miley said as she wiped the her eyes.

"But your crying,you can't be 'good'.My sister never crys when she is fine."Jackson said as he grabbed his wallet.

"Jackson,I am fine."Miley said as she walked out of the room then slammed the door behind her.

"Look what you did."Oliver said as he got up.

"I didn't do anything,"Jackson said as Oliver walked out the door.

"JACKSON, MILEY, AND OLIVER DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"Robbie Ray yelled up the stairs then sat down on the couch beside Susan.

_'What now?'_Miley thought as she walked out of her room.

_''Probably just another Family Meeting,"_Jackson thought as he went into the hall.

_"I wonder what this is going to be about,"_Oliver thought when they were all in the living room.

"You all better sit dwon for this,"Robbie Ray said as he stood up.

"What is it Dad?"Jackson asked.

"Want me to tell them Susan?"Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah,I would like that."Susan said as she brought her knees up to her chest then closed her eyes.

Robbie Ray nodded then said,"I have a big announcement to make,"

"Dad,please hurry up."Miley said.

"Your all going to have a new sibling soon."Robbie Ray said.

"We Are What !?!?!?!"Jackson shouted.

"How far along are you?''Miley asked Susan.

"About 2 month."Susan replied.

"Do you know the due date yet?"Miley asked as she scooted closer to Susan.

"No,"Susan said,"But it will either be in late April or early May."

"So I am going to be a big sister?"Miley said.

Susan just smiled and nodded.

"I always wnted to be a big sister."Miley said.

"Well now you have your chance,"Jackson said bitterly and walked out the door.

"What is his problem?"Robbie Ray asked.

"I don't know,"Oliver said,"Do you know what you are going to name the baby yet?"

"No," Robbie Ray said,"We don't know if it is a boy or girl yet. We will find out at the next appointment though."

"Which is next week,"Susan added.

"Hmmmmm Okay,"Miley said,"Oliver can I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

"Yeah,"Oliver said and followed Miley up the stairs.

Miley walked into his and Jacksons room grabbed Olivers swim trunks and said,"Put these on and meet me on the stairs in five minutes."

"Okay,"Oliver said as she gave them to him then walked out.


	6. Stupid Jackson

**Warning:Respect the rating.**

**My Step Sister Miley **

**Chapter Six**

_Miley walked into his and Jacksons room grabbed Olivers swim trunks and said,"Put these on and meet me on the stairs in five minutes."_

_"Okay,"Oliver said as she gave them to him then walked out._

Oliver POV

Oliver put on his swim trunks and a T-shirt, then walked down stairs.

As soon as Oliver walked out of his room he saw Miley tapping her pink and green flip-flop on the ground with her arms crossed.

"Lets go."Miley said as she walked down the stairs.

"Okay,"Oliver said then he asked in a confused voice,"Where are we going?"

"Okay,First we are going to talk to Jackson , Then we are going to go Lilly house and tell her."Miley informed him.

"Okay, I got a question."Oliver said.

"Ask Away,"Miley told him then screamed,"Me and Oliver are going to the beach then to Lilly's house!We'll be back later!"

"Okay,Have fun!"Mr.Stewart said right before Oliver shut the door behind him.

"Do you even know where Jackson is?"Oliver asked Miley.

"Nope,"Miley replied,"But I think I know where he is...There is this certain spot on the beach where he goes alot.He says he it is his Thinking Spot."

"Okay,"Was all Oliver said.

When they got to the neach Miley said,"Just follow me."

"Okay,"Oliver replied as she walked around the palm trees then she went through the trees and said,"It is right through there,"

"Jackson!"Miley yelled as soon as she could see him.

He spun around and said,"What are you two doing here?"

"Oh...I don't know **_We_** just thought **_We_** would ask you some questions..."Miley said as she sat down in the sand.

Oliver then mouthed to Jackson ,"I had nothing to do with this...It is ALL her idea."

Jackson nodded and said outloud ," Since I know you are not going to go away untill I answer your questions,Ask Em'..."

"Why were you being so mean to Dad and Ms. Oken when they told us She was pregnant? "Miley asked Jackson.

"You really want to know?"Jackson asked.

"Yeah,"Miley said then Oliver sat down beside her and grabbed her hand.

"I was and still am mad at them because the only reason Dad and Ms. Oken are getting married is because he got her knocked-up.They probably got so drunk one night that they didn't even know what they were doing.That is what makes me mad.You happy now?"Jackson said.

Oliver stood up walked over toward Jackson and said,"My Mom is not just some Slut.Sure they made a mistake,But that is it.I don't ever want to hear you talk about my Mom like thet either.Ever."

"Come On Miley,"Oliver said as he walked out of the little clearing into the trees.

"I hope you feel better now,"Miley said then followed Oliver.

"Are you okay?"Miley asked Oliver when she caught up with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Those word just kinda stung a little."Oliver sighed.

"I know,Jackson can be so inconsiderate sometimes."Miley said.

"Want to get some Ice-cream before we go to Lillys house?"Oliver asked.

"Sure,"Miley replied.

"Two Chocolate cones,please."Oliver told the person at Ricos.

"That'll be 2.14$"The guy said.

Oliver took out his wallet and gave the man his money and took the cones.

Oliver gave Miley hers then she said,"Thanks for the Ice-Cream"And kissed him on the cheek.

"Your really welcome,"Oliver said with a blush.

"On-to Lilly's house we go."Miley said.

Authors Note!!!!

Jackson is so hurtfull!Lol.Sorry it is not longer,It is a little longer though.

Please review!!!!


	7. Lilly's Mental Health is worrying Miley

**My Step Sister Miley**

**Chapter Seven**

_"Ding-Dong"_ Miley rang Lilly's Door Bell.

"Oh, Hello!" Mr. Truscott said as he opened the front door to see Miley and Oliver.

"Is Lilly home, sir?"Oliver asked him.

"Yes she is, She is up in her room," Mr. Truscott said then opened the door for them to come in.

Miley and Oliver walked in the house then walked toward Lilly's room.

They didn't even knock on the door they just walked right in.

"Hey Lilly!" Miley said, And Lilly jumped then turned around.

"Hey you guys, whats up?" Lilly asked Miley and Oliver.

"Nothing."Miley said.

"Well then why did you come over here?" Lilly asked then sat on her bed.

"We kinda should tell you something."Oliver said.

"Tell me then," Lilly told them.

"You're not going to beleive this but..." Miley started.

"Our Mom and Dad..."Oliver said.

"Are Having A Baby."Miley finished.

"Oh My God, Are you guys serious?"Lilly asked them.

They both nodded then Miley said,"And we told eachother that we like eachother but we can't date now!"

"What?!?!? You guys seriously liked eachother?" Lilly asked them.

"Yeah," They both said at the same time then blushed.

"Wow." Lilly said.

"Yeah, I know it sucks!"Miley said then sat down on Lilly's bed.

"But look at the brightside!"Lilly told them.

"And What is that?" Oliver asked Lilly then leaned up against Lilly's dresser.

" You're Boyfriend/Girlfriend is always over at you're house!"Lilly said with a stupid smile.

"Sometimes I question you're mental health..."Miley muttered.

"Have you not been listening? Miley's Dad and my Mom are getting married. When they do that we will be Siblings. Siblings DON'T date eachother." Oliver told her.

"You're not siblings yet."Lilly said with a smile.

Miley and Oliver both smiled at what Lilly was implying.

"You are right Lilly, We are not Siblings...yet." Miley told her.

"Wait a second... What are you going to do?"Lilly asked them.

"You'll see..." Miley said then stood up.

"Come on Oliver we got to go start putting our plan into action."Miley told Oliver then Oliver stood up.

"Bye Lilly," Oliver said.

"Bye Guys! Don't cause too much trouble!" Lilly shouted then shut her door.

"Bye Mr. Truscott," Oliver told him as they were walking outside.

"So What is the plan?"Oliver asked Miley.

"Do you want to break our parents up or not?" Miley asked Oliver.

"Yeah, But-"Oliver started but then was interuppted by Miley.

"That is all I needed to hear,"Miley said, "So do you want to know the plan or not?"

"Yeah." Oliver told her.

"Okay so this is what we are going to do..."Miley said then told Oliver what the plan was.

**Authors Note!!!!!!!!!! **

**I know, I know, I am HORRIBLE!!!**

**I haven't updated in a whole 64 DAYS!!!!  
i AM HORRIBLE!!!**

**I promise that I will not wait that long too update next time!**

**I am alos so sorry that it is so short next chapter will be longer!!!**

**Please Review!**

**More Reviews mean FASTER updates!**

**So review!**

**And you'll get more of this story!**


	8. Blood

**My Step Sister Miley**

**Chapter Eight**

Robbie Ray walked into the house to see something that he hoped he would never see.

Miey and Oliver were on the couch.

But they weren't just sitting on the couch.

Infact Miley wasn't even on the couch... She was straddeling Oliver.

That was something Robbie Ray also hoped never to see.

Miley straddeling Oliver and them practically sucking eachothers faces off.

"Hey! Stop it!" Robbie Ray Bellowed.

Miley pulled away and looked at her father.

"Stop What Daddy?" Miley asked oh-so-innocently.

"Stop with the touching of the lips..."Robbie Ray Told Them.

"Why? We are dating..."Miley started.

"WHAT?!?!?!? You are siblings! You can't date eachother! I thought we went through this when "Jacksannah" happened?"Robbie Ray asked her.

Miley who was still on Oliver's lap got off him then said," We are not siblings yet. We are the same age. You could say you and his Mother are 'friends' so you have nothing to worry about.Besides you can't tell me who to date."Miley told him," And besides the 'Jacksannah' thing was ALL Jackson, I didn't want any of that to happen."

"You are right, I can't tell you who to date. But I can tell you who not to date."Robbie Ray told them.

"You wouldn't."Miley asked.

"I would..."Mr. Stewart said," Miley I forbid you to date him."

"But Daddy!!!" Miley whined.

"No 'But Daddy!'s' "Robbie Ray told her.

"Fine," Miley said with a pout.

"I just came back to get Hannah's notebook of Lyrics," Robbie Ray said then walked into his room.

He came back out with the notebook in his hand then said,"I am going back to the studio to get the melodys down on these new songs. Remember what I said."

"What did you say?" Oliver asked with a goofy smile.

Robbie Ray glared at Oliver then said," You remember what I said."

"Yeah, you're right, I remember what you said,"Oliver said then gulped.

"Good."Robbie Ray said Grabbed the keys off the table then said," No touching!"

"Bye Daddy! We'll be good!" Miley yelled after her dad.

"Bye Mr. Stewart!" Oliver yelled.

"BEHAVE!" Mr. Stewart yelled from outside.

As soon as Mr. Stewart had drove off Oliver said," Well that sucks, Now you're plan isn't going to work."

"It will too."Miley said with a smile.

"How?"Oliver asked in a confused voice.

"It'll work becasue he didn't say I couldn't date you."Miley told him.

"Yes he did."Oliver told her.

"No, he really didn't.He said 'Miley I forbid you to date him'. You're name is NOT him."Miley told him.

"But we know he was talking about me."Oliver told her," It is common sense."

"Everyone doesn't have Common sense.I think that I was born without it."Miley told Oliver.

"You know what?"Oliver asked Miley.

"Yeah?" Miley asked her.

"Sometimes Common sense fails me too."Oliver told her with a smile.

''Is now one of those times?" Miley asked him.

"I think it just might be."Oliver said then smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

Miley wrapped her arms around Oliver's kneck when their lips crashed together.

Just then Jackson came in the front door then said," I knew it," and then walked up the stairs to his room.

Oliver broke apart and couldn't help but laugh at Jackson.

Miley giggled too.

"So what do you want to do?"Oliver asked Miley.

"This,"Miley said then leaned in for another kiss.

"Sounds good to me."Oliver said.

Miley's Pov _Two Months Later_

"Hey Oliver," Miley told Oliver as he came down the stairs for breakfast.

_"I really wish he would put a shirt on..."_Miley thought as she looked at his bare chest.

"What are you staring at?"Oliver asked.

Miley shook her head then said,"Nothing."

"You are too."Oliver said with a smile,"You were looking at my super sexy abs weren't you!"

Miley smiled then said," Yes! I confess! I was staring at you're super sexy abs."

"I knew it!" Oliver said with a smile then walked over toward her and kissed her on the lips.

"Oliver! We'll be siblings in forty-five hours and twenty six minutes!"Miley told him angrilly.

"And you're point is?"Oliver asked.

"When we are siblings we are not going to be able to do this anymore."Miley told him.

"Remember we won't be sibligs.We'll be _step_ siblings so it is okay. And who says we can't still do it when we are related?"Oliver asked.

"Every human on earth!"Miley yelled.

"That is just their opinion."Oliver said then leaned in and kissed her agian.

"Oliver,"Miley pulled away and asked.

"What?"Oliver asked her.

"We can't do this!"Miley yelled.

"Fine."Oliver said with a pout and crossed his arms.

"You know I like you, it is just I feel guilty."Miley told him.

"Why do you feel guilty?" Oliver asked clearly confused

"I don't know... I just do."Miley told Oliver.

"Okay, Oliver said then walked over towards the cabinets and got out some 'Lucky Charms'.

He poured himself a HUGE bowl then started stuffing his face.

"OLIVER, MILEY!"Ms. Oken yelled from her bedroom.

Oliver and Miley looked at eachother then ran in the room to see Ms. Oken holding her stomach sitting on the bed.

With blood all around her.

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**OH MY GOSH!!!!  
WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?**

**WHAT IS GOING ON?**

**WHAT IS WRONG WITH MS. OKEN (SOON TO BE Mrs. Stewart)!**

**REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!!!**

**It is really weird, I have written 5 chapters within the last two days!It is CRAZY!LOL...**

**Sorry I made Miley so mean...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am really sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like years. So much stuff has been happening lately though! My Dad is moving out, I just got over the flu, I have had SO much homework, I have to babysit my brother everynight... Just I am really busy. Alot of things have been happening to me, and most of them are bad. So I am sorry again that I haven't updated in such a long time. But I hope you see it from my side. I'll update as soon as I can. Love, Anora (a.k.a -Lilly-Jackson-)**


End file.
